


You Still Have Five Minutes

by BecaAMM



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deepthroating, Drabble, F/M, King T'Challa (Marvel) - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: T’Challa has an important meeting in five minutes, but he still has time for a little bit of attention from you.





	You Still Have Five Minutes

It was the way he walked. Confident, tall.

The king in all his power, the Black Panther in all his force. Your husband in all his glory.

“What are you looking at?” he smiled, turning to you from him standing beside his desk, adjusting his tie.

“Nothing,” you turned on your spot on the mattress, fully naked, crawling your way closer to him as he approached the bed. “My king.”

T’Challa smirked, licking his lips.

“Now, you don’t look as innocent as you think you do with that smile on your face, my love.”

You just looked up through your eyelashes, licking your own lips and pushing yourself closer to him, managing to open his pants and pushing his underwear down.

“What are you doing?”

Your response was to pull his cock and stick your tongue out, giving his already half-hard shaft a short lick and making him moan from inside his chest.

 _“Darling…”_ he closed his eyes.

You took it as an incentive, fully taking him in his lips and using your elbows to support your weight as he moved closer and grew inside your mouth, bobbing your head up and down.

“I have…” he cleared his throat. “I have to go.”

You pulled your mouth away, laying on your back on the mattress and pulling him close with your hands on his thighs.

“You still have five minutes.”

He was ready to protest, probably you mention that you wouldn’t be able to finish what you started, but only wrapped his fingers on the closest surface possible.

He pushed his cock inside you slowly, watching as it bulged your throat and growling when you tightened your muscles around him.

_“Y/N.”_

Half a minute later, he was thrusting inside you fiercely, and four minutes until he was shooting his hot cum inside your throat.

Your husband pulled away slowly, breathing heavily, and instantly dropped to his knees to kiss your lips.

“I love you,” he whispered, making you smile.

“I love you too,” you pecked on his lips. “Go. Show them what Wakanda is really capable of doing. Show them who we really are.”


End file.
